Right 2 Live
by Birkommand
Summary: La historia de los que vinieron antes, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado de donde venian las curiosas bombas, las habitaciones seguras, los nombres de los infectados?, todo tiene una explicacion, y en esta historia la daremos al publico. PD: Re-Remake del Primer Fic de L4D en Español.
1. Prologo: Dos Almas

La noche caía en la costa de Riverside, la que suponía debía ser silenciosa, con la calma inherente a un pequeño pueblo costero, solo con la dulce melodía de los grillos y la brisa del rio… Pero eso fue hace tiempo, ahora, el coro de gemidos provenientes del mismísimo infierno era la banda sonora de este pueblo fantasma, mas sin embargo, cada cuanto, unos pocos vivos llegaban allí, con esperanza de salvación y una orquesta de plomo anunciando su llegada.

Una escopeta y una ametralladora retumbaban, rompiendo la relativa tranquilidad de la costa (los aullidos de los "infectados" se habían hecho comunes en el lugar). Después de un duro trayecto, llegaban a la costa de la comunidad dos personajes, un hombre y una mujer para ser más exactos, avanzando espalda con espalda abriéndose paso a punta de disparos hacia la pequeña casa que se divisaba. Tras unos minutos pudieron limpiar la zona, con relativa facilidad, los movimientos y la coordinación de estos dos sujetos era digna de admirar; al final, entraron al recinto, atracando las puertas; después, de manera inmediata ambos se dispusieron a buscar algo, revolvieron unos trastos hasta dar con el equipo de radio que se suponía debía estar allí, ella no demoro en poner a trabajar el aparato.

-Se solicita rescate en la costa de Riverside, somos solamente dos personas, de manera urgente, por favor, respondan

Dijo de manera serena por la radio la mujer, que a pesar de su juventud ya se le podía llamar así; el hombre, por el otro lado, decidió sentarse sobre un pequeño banco, frotando un poco sus manos para adquirir calor y dejando su escopeta en el suelo.

-¿Estas segura de que alguien vendrá?, marchamos desde tan lejos hasta aquí solo por indicios, primero los militares, resulto que no había nada, después esto del bote… ¿de verdad crees que hay alguien allá afuera que vendrá a recogernos?

Sentencio el sujeto, tiritando un poco a causa del frio, la mujer, bajo la mirada de inmediato, durante unos segundos, quedando ambos en silencio, hasta que una emisión de vuelta los hizo reaccionar.

*Aquí Jhon Slater, dueño de un pequeño bote pesquero, si están en Riverside puedo recogerlos, pero por supuesto, ¿Qué me darán a cambio?*

Jennifer, como se llamaba esta chica, le sonrió a su acompañante, antes de disponerse a emitir de nuevo

-Aquí Jennifer Murray, emprenda marcha hacia aquí, tenemos municiones y armas, ¿le interesa la propuesta?

*En marcha*

Se escuchó finalmente, Jennifer sonrió a su acompañante para sentarse junto a él, pero en el piso.

-Ves Marco, te lo dije, la llamada fue respondida antes, no fueron solo rumores

Marco solo refunfuño, no le gustaba no tener la razón, y menos cuando ella se lo restregaba en la cara…

-No me había fijado pero mira amigo – Señalo ella apuntando con el dedo a el resto de la casa – Estábamos tan ocupados buscando la radio que pasamos por alto todo esto, mira, armas, botiquines, algo de munición… te dije que alguien ya había hecho esto antes, y fue tan amable de dejar esto para los que llegaran aquí también –

- Que estupidez – Refunfuño Marco – Tantas cosas de utilidad y dejarlas aquí tiradas

Su compañera se enojó por la actitud del bruto de su amigo, aunque termino por sonreír, al fin y al cabo él era así, sin embargo le agradaba y sorprendía a igual cantidad lo que había hecho su (o sus) predecesores, dejando tal equipamiento, afortunadamente para ellos, no tenían necesidad de tomar nada, tenían lo necesario, incluso para sobornar al dueño del bote, ella sabía que Marco probablemente pensara en agarrar todo el equipamiento dejado en esta… ¿cabaña?, pero el mismo sabía que la dama junto a el jamás se lo permitiría. Jennifer suspiro.

-Sabes… incluso al lado de la radio había una nota, "Por favor re-abastezcan este sitio con lo que no necesiten, debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros"….

Reino un silencio… ¿Cómo describirlo? ¿Nostálgico?, no, de respeto, eso, un silencio de respeto…

¡CRACK!

Se oyó romper una tabla de las que componía la casa; ambos componentes del grupo se levantaron, armas en mano, y con suma cautela, a investigar el incidente, el estruendo había llegado desde el segundo piso. Con premura se dirigieron a la otra planta, más específicamente al balcón, de done parecía haber provenido. Marco, sin decir una sola palabra, abrió sus ojos sorprendido y rápidamente le señalo a su compañera la razón: una ametralladora a modo de torreta se hallaba montada en el balcón, el bruto pensó "impresionante", pues llego a la conclusión que debía de haberse traído desde el mismísimo centro de la ciudad, de los arsenales militares. Como fuera, Jennifer le recordó a que habían ido, y con suma cautela miro al otro lado del balcón, encontrando un "infectado", que aun estando "no-muerto" o ¿"no-vivo"?, como fuese, era una de esas cosas que aun podían asesinar, ella se acercó con cautela, apresurándosele a su amigo, para ver más de cerca.

El "infectado" en cuestión, estaba inmóvil, parecía que no podía mover más que su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo, con los cuales gruñía y trataba de atrapar a la chica, respectivamente, la cazadora observo más de cerca las piernas de él espécimen, notando los huesos de las piernas sobresaliendo por las rodillas, rápidamente supuso que era efecto de la descomposición natural; sin pensarlo dos veces saco un cuchillo militar de su pantalón y apresuradamente dio fin al monstruo, clavándolo en la sien del susodicho.

Aunque ella pareciera fuerte al hecho, rápidamente limpio la sangre del arma y retrocedió hacia su amigo.

-Regístralo por favor

Le dijo mientras regresaba a la primera planta, cubriéndose el rostro; Marco asintió y se dispuso a revisar el cuerpo, pues como había aprendido en su viaje con Jennifer, nadie sabe que se puede encontrar allí.

Al cabo de unos minutos el bruto bajo, para encontrar a su compañera sentada junto al radio, acababa de terminar de dialogar con el hombre del bote, quien pedía paciencia a la señorita; Marco bajo con nada más que un libro en sus manos.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿Un libro?

Inquirió de manera burlona la mujer, a lo cual Marco respondió con una sonrisa sutil.

-Sí, un libro, pero un libro bastante interesante, ¿recuerdas al tipo que nos trajo a Riverside desde el Hewitt"s? – Pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a la dama –

-Por supuesto ¿Qué con él? –

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos explicó a los infectados "especiales", sus características, las tácticas de cómo perciben, y por supuesto, "la bomba"? -

-Sí, claro, ve al punto-

-Bueno, en este libro, he encontrado casi las mismas descripciones que nos fueron dadas a nosotros, e incluso mejores, de todos los temas que ya mencione, e incluso un plano detallado de "la bomba" –

Al decir aquello, la mujer se quedó sin palabras, el hombre, sin darle tiempo a decir palabra le paso el libro, donde en efecto todo eso estaba especificado en detalle.

-¿Este libro… que es? – Pregunto anonadada la chica

-Veras querida – dijo Marco mientras tomaba el libro de nuevo y lo abría en la primera página – Aquí dice "Libro de Steve", pero en la siguiente, dice "Diario de Steve", es extraño, comienza como un diario de un tipo cualquiera, un tipo que al parecer le gusta el cine, pero después, se torna en una especia de bestiario, o enciclopedia acerca de… "ellos" – Marco sopeso la última palabra – Para finalizar con un diseño de la bomba que tanto tú, como yo, como muchos otros usamos…

Hubo un pequeño silencio

-Quieres decir que el infectado que acabamos de asesi… - Marco la interrumpió

-No Jenny, hay aún mas, la escritura de el "bestiario" no es igual a la de la primera página, y tras el plano de la bomba, la escritura cambia a la de la portada, este diario fue escrito por dos tipos… -

-¿Y que escribió el otro sujeto?

-Una historia, su historia, o eso supongo después de leer solo algunas partes, pero solo con ello te digo que tal vez, solo tal vez, le debamos nuestras vidas a estos dos sujetos – sentencio Marco de manera definitiva –

Jennifer, sin habla de nuevo, solo reacciono ante el sonido del bote pesquero que llegaba al pequeño muelle atrás de la casa

-Pásamelo, déjame leer – Dijo la chica alargando la mano hacia el libro, Marco, rápidamente lo aparto –

-Espera, recoge el equipamiento y subamos al bote, cuando estemos a bordo te lo daré –

Ella obedeció, como siempre había hecho, y recogió su equipaje para subirse a bordo del bote recién llegado, cuyo piloto insistía que se apresuraran, pues el alboroto no tardaría en atraerlos… a "ellos".

Mientras tanto Marco abrió el libro una vez más, guardándose algo en uno de sus bolsillos, después de esto recogió sus cosas y abordo también.

Una vez dentro, después de haber negociado con el capitán, el tal Jhon, Marco se sentó junto a su compañera en la cubierta del bote, alargándole el libro.

-Toma, dijiste que querías leerlo – Ella lo acepto de buena manera – Además yo también quiero saber lo que dice, como te dije, lo leí muy de sobremanera –

Jennifer sonrió, y cuando se disponía a ir a la primera página su compañero la detuvo.

-No, en el principio no hay nada interesante, solo unas anotaciones de un tal Steve, además de los conceptos que tanto tu como yo ya conocemos, avanza hasta la parte en la que cambia la escritura –

Ella obedeció, y presurosa se dispuso a comenzar a leer, en voz alta:

"_¿16? ¿17? De… ¿Enero? ¿Febrero?... ha pasado solo una semana y un poco mas y ya he perdido la noción del tiempo…."_

**CONTINUARA**

OFF: Que onda gente!, Hace muchisimo tiempo, casi 6 años, intente crear aqui este fic, lo deje despues de un tiempo..., pero entonces hace casi 4 años decidi intentar de nuevo!, y entonces volvi a fallar jajaja, pero hoy, he vuelto, recargado, con la obvia intencion de no abandonar esta vez!, pero aunque no lo crean, tantos años han mejorado esta historia, que espero poderles presentar hasta el final!

PD: Cuando subi la primera version de Right 2 Live era el primer fic de L4D en español... solo digo jaja.

PD2: Cuando subi cada una de las version anteriores use un usuario distinto, esta no sera la excepcion jaja, si quieren ver las primeras versiones del fic pueden buscar a Birki y Nega-Birki, mis anteriores users, me diran si he mejorado o empeorado.

PD3: Nada, solo lean y disfruten!, si les gusto opinen, y si no tambien!


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Como puedo pagarte?

"_¿16? ¿17? De… ¿Enero? ¿Febrero?... ha pasado solo una semana y un poco más y ya he perdido la noción del tiempo…._

_Como fuese, la fecha no importa mucho en estos tiempos de caos, es más, ni siquiera sé si esta plaga pueda ser vencida, y estas palabras que escribo ahora puedan ser leídas alguna vez… ¿hay alguien ahí?, el Señor Newman decía que mediante un libro se creaba una conexión especial entre el escritor y el lector, un vínculo de comunicación único… eso aplicaría, como dije, de no ser porque no creo que en un futuro exista alguien que lea este libro… pero no, no puedo ponerme nihilista, no ahora, cuando Steve estaba conmigo él era el feliz, el que nos empujaba a todos a avanzar, ahora que estoy solo, si sigo pensando de esta deprimente manera no podré sobrevivir, y si no quiero mantenerme con vida por mí, entonces lo hare por su memoria._

_Pero basta de basura sentimental, ¿lector?, si, tu lector, deseando que haya uno, ya debes estar cansado de leer tantas patrañas; ahora relatare los hechos, acabo de llegar al centro de Fairfield, después de huir del parque municipal… Con un único objetivo, los tipos del CEDA dijeron que el siguiente centro de evacuación era el Hospital Mercy, después del incidente me quede solo, no sé si los demás lo lograron, y la verdad, no quiero pensar en ello._

_Si mis conocimientos de la ciudad en la que crecí no me fallan, debo estar cerca…_

_Espera lector, he oído disparos, bastantes, provienen de muy cerca, si los escucho yo, "ellos" también deben de hacerlo, deben estar agrupándose a montones alrededor de la fuente del ruido, si no me muevo rápido esas cosas probablemente me rodeen, recuerda esto como consejo lector, cualquier fuente de ruido, aléjate, rápido."_

En ese momento, nuestro joven protagonista, escondido tras un muro derruido, guardo el libro que sostenía en sus manos en la mochila cruzada que portaba, entonces se levantó presto, echándose a las espaldas una gran maleta de viajero; así emprendió su huida; trataría de correr en dirección totalmente opuesta a la fuente del ruido, sin embargo se percató de que el hospital que supondría su salvación, se hallaba atravesando el escandaloso accidente que se estaba desarrollando en ese momento, presuroso y refunfuñando, el joven se dio la vuelta, planeando mentalmente el rodeo que tendría que dar para llegar, no le hacía mucha gracia, pero era su única opción.

Emprendió la marcha entre callejones y calles cortas, conocía bastante la ciudad, sus atajos y agujeros, haciéndole más fácil la marcha; tenía que esconderse de vez en vez, cada vez que veía a los "infectados" correr como locos, por suerte, esas cosas estaban tan distraídas por el ruido de las balas que el muchacho pasaba desapercibido. Cuando llego a la calle principal, comenzó el problema, justo en ella era que estaba sucediendo el alboroto, sin embargo, nuestro personaje se hallaba bastantes bloque hacia la izquierda del suceso, más aun así tendría que atravesar la avenida presuroso, para adentrarse en callejones de nuevo, a partir de ahí, llegar al Mercy seria pan comido, mas con la distracción; el tomo aire, sujeto fuerte las agarraderas de la gran maleta e inicio el sprint.

Durante el breve instante que su curiosidad le empujo a ver a su derecha, el chico pudo ver la causa de todo el alboroto, aunque fuese por una brevísima cantidad de tiempo, la imagen, apocalíptica, caótica y pintoresca quedo grabada para siempre en la memoria del muchacho, tanto así que la recordaría exactamente mucho tiempo después…

Se hallaba un humvee estrellado contra el portón de un edificio, con su parte frontal totalmente dentro del complejo, y sobre él, se hallaba una persona, una mujer, no, una niña para ser más exactos, de pie encima del techo del automóvil, con dos pistolas, disparando a diestra y siniestra a todo lo que intentaba treparse y alcanzarla…

Apenas el sujeto atravesó la calle se pegó a la pared, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, de manera desafortunada, esta imagen era también muy similar a una que ya había presenciado antes, en circunstancias distintas, circunstancias que le hacían doler el pecho…

A ciencia cierta, aunque a él le costara aceptarlo, la razón por la que hizo lo que hizo era muy clara, pero en el momento, simplemente la rechazo, excusándose en otros motivos; pero cualesquiera que fueran los móviles, lo que importa son los hechos.

Nuestro "héroe", dejo la gran maleta de viaje dentro de un contenedor de basura, a fin de cuenta, ladrones era lo que menos le preocupaba; entonces abrió su mochila cruzada, dejándola de esa manera, salió a la calle principal, apresurándose al centro, caminando lentamente hacia la escena apocalíptica, con una mano dentro de la mochila y la otra en el revolver que acababa de sacar de su cintura. A manera de salto de fe, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, de donde los infectados seguían viniendo, aunque estos pasaban de largo, sin prestarle mucha atención, yéndose a agolpar alrededor del vehículo militar estrellado; la chica, demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta de que su salvador se aproximaba, seguía disparando y recargando sus armas con los proveedores que sacaba de un pequeño cajón al lado suyo. El chico conto apresurado, tal vez dos docenas de "mordedores", sonrió, de manera nerviosa y confiada a la vez, entonces soltó un grito.

-¡Deja de disparar!

Estruendoso, fue escuchado por la joven, que, más por la sorpresa que por la naturaleza de la orden, silencio los cañones por apenas unos segundos; complacido, el joven, con la mano dentro de su mochila comenzó a sacar unos artilugios, hechos con piezas de tubería, apretándoles un pequeño botón y lanzándolos lejos, frente a él, uno tras otro, completando cinco lanzamientos.

Los artefactos comenzaron a soltar destellos al mismo ritmo que "beep's" continuos, casi que al instante, los "monstruos" abandonaron el auto para correr de manera desenfrenada hacia los objetos mencionados, la niña no podía estar más que anonadada al ver a sus perseguidores correr como imbéciles; el "salvador" llego justo frente a ella y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar de su previa fortaleza, ella, aun sin palabras, acepto, y con cuidado alcanzo el suelo.

Los rugidos de los "asquerosos" seguían en el fondo, a medida que los "beep's" aumentaban su ritmo; estando frente a frente, él pudo apreciar por primera vez la belleza de la chica, su rostro, pálido como la luna, era enmarcado por unos cortos flecos de su cabellera rubia, pero lo que llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, pues fueron en los que el joven quedo concentrado, casi perdido, en aquellos orbes cuyos iris rememoraban las verdes praderas del campo…

A tiempo salió de su ensueño, con la sucesión de explosiones que sonó a espaldas de ambos, ella trato de girarse pero el la detuvo.

-Hey

Le dijo, a lo cual ella volvió su mirada

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Raymo… solo Ray

Concluyo con una amplia sonrisa, a lo cual la chica bajo la mirada

-Gracias…

Susurro la chica, mientras bajaba totalmente la cremallera de su cazadora, dejando de manera sutil los bordes de sus senos, además de una porción de su abdomen, asumiendo de manera simple que no llevaba nada debajo de esa prenda. Raymond abrió sus ojos un poco, notablemente sorprendido que no pudo pronunciar palabra, pero ella sí.

-¿Cómo puedo pagarte?


End file.
